


Bellarke Short Fics

by valkysrie



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: A collection of very short stories I've posted to my Tumblr (@blakegriffics)





	1. Movie Night

“You do realize how sexist this movie is right?” Bellamy commented for the twentieth time that night. He could never just watch a movie. Clarke wanted to slap him in the face.

“Not to mention just creepy. I mean he literally kidnaps children in the night.” Jasper stated, dramatically shuddering. Clarke rolled her eyes at her idiotic friends.

“Can you guys shut the hell up?” Raven practically yelled from her seat in Wells’ lap on the floor of Clarke’s living room. It was Sunday, which meant movie night. All of Clarke’s closest friends were here. This meant, Bellamy, Raven, Wells, Jaspar, Monty, and Murphy. All were here except Octavia and Lincoln who were currently on their honeymoon.

Finally, everyone quieted down, allowing Clarke to enjoy the Disney classic,  _Peter Pan_ , in peace. At least, she thought.

“This is extremely racist,” Bellamy commented AGAIN. Clarke knew he was right as she looked back at the screen to notice how they were stereotyping Native Americans, but that didn’t change the fact that he was infuriating beyond belief.

“Bellamy Blake, I swear to god.” Clarke snarled, elbowing him in the chest from where she sat right next to him on her couch.

“You swear to god what Clarke? What exactly are you, a tiny human, going to do?” He smirked. At this point, Clarke’s face was flushed with anger and her hands were curled into fists. She looked around at her friends and noticed them watching the interaction with amused expressions.

Bellamy and Clarke’s bickering was nothing new to them. In fact, it was completely normal. They were constantly at each other’s throats.

“Fuck you, Bellamy.” Clarke practically spit, turning her face back towards the TV and crossing her arms over her chest.

Bellamy only smirked harder, leaning into Clarke and placing his lips just above her ear.

“Maybe another time.” He whispered.


	2. It's Okay

It all happened so fast. They were and then they weren’t. Everything that once was, was no longer.

They say that losing people is hard. It is. But surviving after is harder. Bellamy never believed in love or any real happiness growing up. Time and time again the struggles of his life continued to knock him down. It was hard growing up without a father, having to take care of both his mom and his sister. He thought the hardest thing he had to go through was his mother dying. He was wrong.

As he sat there, holding a dying Clarke Griffin in his arms, he realized it.  _This_ right here,  _this_  moment, will haunt him for the rest of his life.

“Please, Clarke. You can’t.” He sobbed, tears falling from his face and onto Clarke’s alarmingly pale cheeks.

“It’s okay.” Clarke smiled lightly, blood staining her lips. “This isn’t the end. I love you, Bellamy Blake. Please don’t forget that.” Her voice was like gravel. Bellamy’s heart clenched at her confession, more tears than he thought possible streamed down his face.

“No. Clarke, please,” Bellamy begged, pulling Clarke’s body closer to his chest. Her breathing was coming out uneven and shallow. This was it.

Clarke’s pale arm reached up to touch Bellamy’s face. He leaned into her touch. She was now crying; her beautiful blue eyes had turned a cold grey and Bellamy knew.

“May we meet again.” These were the last words to ever be spoken from her lips.

Clarke’s hand fell from his face, hitting the hard surface below them. A single tear ran from her eyes and then it all stopped. Her eyes stopped fluttering closed. Her chest stopped moving slightly. All color drained from her face. Bellamy was now sat there alone, holding the corpse of someone who had never known he loved her back. The girl who had never known he loved her more than anything. The blonde with the blue eyes who never got the chance to truly live.

Clarke Griffin died that night. Apart of Bellamy Blake died along with her.


	3. To Clarke Griffin

A tear slipped down Bellamy’s face as he rose from his seat. Raven patted his back lightly and whispered  _You can do this._  It helped, but only a little. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

It had been 2 years now since Clarke died and Bellamy still hadn’t moved on. His dreams and thoughts consisted of only her. In his dreams she was alive. Her hair was blonder and her face cleaner, her smile was wider, and she was happy, she was alive. Bellamy tried to remember the last time he had seen Clarke truly happy and he can’t remember if he ever had. He never got to see Clarke Griffin happy and that broke his heart, almost as much as her being gone did.

Bellamy cleared his throat and walked to the front of the room. He glanced up and saw his friends looking at him with pity and understanding in their eyes. They felt her loss too. Maybe not as severely as he did, but it was still there. Bellamy looked down at his paper which held his speech and sighed deeply. The words didn’t seem right. So instead, he spoke from his heart.

“Clarke Griffin was my best friend, my partner. She was stubborn, slightly arrogant, and very bossy.” He smirked slightly. “But she was the most caring and selfless person I had ever known. She never once put herself ahead of her people. Clarke was constantly fighting for peace.” Bellamy almost laughed at that.  _Fighting for peace._  An oxymoron. “She was brave but inside she was just like us. She was scared and unsure of herself. Clarke made a lot of mistakes in her life, but every single thing she did was for her people and there’s nothing more selfless than that. Truth is, Clarke Griffin was like a storm. She was beautiful yet dangerous. Everything about her was unpredictable. Clarke once told me that I wasn’t a monster and I believed her. She forgave me, and I forgave a little part of myself. She had that effect. She made you believe that you were special, and she deserved better. She deserved so much more.” Bellamy was now crying. His eyes were trained on the floor as he continued to speak.

“I loved her. I’m sure you all knew this. I loved her so damn much and she’s gone. I left her behind and she died. It speaks volumes that the last thing she did was save us. She was always saving us, and we never appreciated her enough. She deserved better. To Clarke Griffin, badass of Earth.” Bellamy raised his glass as did the rest of the crew. Their eyes were tear filled and they sniffed quietly as they sipped their drinks. Bellamy knew there was more to say but if he said anymore, he was going to be standing there sobbing by the end.

Bellamy sat back down as Raven got up and stood where he had just stood.

“The first time I met Clarke, we obviously didn’t get along well. Finn had screwed us both over and I wasn’t ready to try to be civil with her. Eventually, we got past this and past Finn and became friends. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as badass as Clarke. Sure, she made a few mistakes, but who doesn’t. I think Clarke Griffin was the best person I knew. She always saw the good in people even when she knew she shouldn’t.” Raven sniffed loudly, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her shirt. “She didn’t deserve this. She saved us again. She should be up here. She  _deserves_  to be up here.” Everyone nodded in agreeance and raised their glasses.

The night went on and everyone, even Echo, had something nice to say about Clarke and they all went back to their sleeping quarters. As night fell and Bellamy laid in bed staring up at the ceiling he wondered what Clarke would be doing if she were alive.


	4. To Jasper Jordan

Monty took a deep breath before standing. After a few weeks of settling in space, the crew had finally had some time to mourn their lost ones. Bellamy still wasn’t ready to fully accept that Clarke was dead, but no one pushed him to move on. They understood. They had all lost people.

“When Jasper and I were kids, we would sneak out of each other’s rooms and meet in the vents. We knew it was dangerous, but we needed to see each other. He was my only friends and I was his. I remember this one night when we were around ten or eleven, we got stuck in the vents. We had nothing, but one crumbled up granola bar and a water bottle. We thought we’d die up there.” Monty wiped a stray tear from his face and continued to speak. “We were probably only up there for like two hours, but you know how dramatic Jasper is.” He looked down at his hands which were shaking slightly in front of his. “I mean was. He gave me this long speech about how he was glad that if he was gonna die, it’d be by his best friend’s side. He told me he loved me like a brother that day.”

Monty was now full on crying. He looked up and noticed his friends were too. Echo’s eyes were tear-filled even if she didn’t know Jasper and Harper, Bellamy, and even Murphy shared Monty’s tears with him. They shared that loss and that grief.

“Jasper was always this bright kid growing up. Sure, he had his bad days, but who didn’t. As most of you know, Jasper and I were a bit of stoners back up on the Ark. It got us in a hell of a lot of trouble, but we had our fun. I could confidently say that my time of the Ark were the best days of my life because Jasper was by my side. When we came down to Earth, I thought that it would be the same. That we would be able to still have fun and it’d be even better because we were on Earth.” Monty took a deep breath. “I knew it wouldn’t when Jasper was speared in the chest that first day. Earth wasn’t the best, but I know at least for a little while, Jasper and I were happy down here.”

“When I found him that night, leaned against the wall, staring at the bright sun, with an empty cup by him, my heart broke. I knew what he’d done and I was so angry. I couldn’t remember a time being that mad. How could he leave me like that? I realized that it wasn’t about me though. He wasn’t happy and he was tired. I told him I loved him and he was gone. I often remember that night in the vents and what he said and I can smile lightly. Jasper Jordan died, but he died by his best friend’s side and in the end, that’s all that mattered. He didn’t die alone and that’s all I could ask for.”

“See you on the other side,” Monty whispered raising his glass. “To Jasper Jordan, my best friend, my brother, my partner.” Everyone raised their glasses and wiped their tear-filled eyes.

For the first time since Jasper died, Monty slept well that night, dreaming of that night in the vents and wishing more than anything that his best friend was up here with him.


	5. Almost

Clarke’s eyes widened as she saw Bellamy get down on one knee on the sand. Her hands covered her mouth in shock as a tear ran down her face.

 

“Clarke Griffin, I have loved you before I even knew what the word meant. I want to spend eons with you. I want to be with you in every way a person can. You are light and you are air and you are everything. When I think of who I want to be and where I want to be, you’re standing there next to me every single time. So, would you do me the great honor of spending the rest of my life with you?” Bellamy smiled brightly as he finished his speech, opening up the velvet ring box and looking at Clarke with such love and adoration that she almost fell over.

“Yes, Bellamy! Yes!” Clarke was slightly jumping as Bellamy slipped the beautiful ring on her finger. She put her hands on his face and kissed him passionately, not caring that there were people around them or that she practically screamed.

The people around them clapped and Clarke’s smile widened so much that her jaw hurt. Yet, she didn’t mind. If she could be this happy for the rest of her life, she didn’t care about anything else. This right here is what she wanted.

“When are we going to tell everyone?” Clarke asked excitedly as she and Bellamy slipped into his car.

“Whenever you’re ready, Princess.” Bellamy looked over at her and smiled brightly. It was probably Clarke’s favorite thing in the world.

She was so happy. Nothing could ever compare to the burst of joy swarming around inside of her right now. Everything in the world was right and Clarke wasn’t religious but she almost thanked God.

“You know, I never thought I’d get this,” Bellamy said after minutes of driving. Clarke looked over at him and raised her eyebrows, confused by his statement.

“What do you mean?” She asked softly.

“I didn’t think I’d be happy. After everything I did as a teenager and some of the mistakes I continue to make. I’ve gotten everything I ever wanted and I just kind of can’t believe it.” He said almost shyly, his neck turning a light shade a red.

“Bellamy, you deserve happiness. You’re not that person anymore and everything you did and even the things you continue to do are for family. You are the best person I know and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much.” Clarke leaned over and kissed Bellamy’s cheek and interlaced their hands.

Bellamy looked down at their hands and at Clarke’s ring and smiled brightly before turning to her.

“I can’t believe we’re gonna be marr-”

_Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

Almost. One of the saddest words in the English language.

Almost: not quite; very nearly.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Clarke  _almost_  had the life she wanted. She was  _almost_  happy. Clarke Griffin  _almost_  got to spend the rest of her life with Bellamy Blake.  _Almost_.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Clarke woke up several hours later in a hospital room. Her face was bruised, and her spirit was broken. Clarke knew before they told her. She could feel the sudden emptiness, the ache, the void in her heart. Something was missing, something was gone.

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Griffin.”

Bellamy Blake died that day.

Ms. Griffin was  _almost_  Mrs. Blake.

She  _almost_  had everything.

She was  _almost_  happy.

_Almost._


	6. May I Join You

“This is getting ridiculous Clarke, just go talk to the guy,” Wells complained, rolling his eyes at his stubborn best friend. Clarke just sighed, running a hand through her blonde curls attentively.

“It’s not that easy. He’s  _Bellamy Blake_. He rides a motorcycle and wears leather jackets for Christ’s sake. He’s never going to go for me.” Clarke shook her head sadly. “Wells, I’m nobody. My life is school. I have straight A’s, wear nothing but light blue and pink, and everything about me screams  _good girl_.” Clarke admitted. Wells gave her a look of pity before biting into his apple.

It was currently lunch and Clarke had been sitting here with Wells for twenty minutes, doing nothing but staring at Bellamy and his gorgeous friends. Bellamy was a year older than her, as were most of his friends, with the exception of John Murphy and Octavia Blake, his sister, who were in Clarke’s grade.

“Blake stalking again, Griffin?” Raven asked playfully, walking towards Wells and Clarke with Jaspar, Monty, and Finn by her side. They all sat at the table with them and began ripping open their lunches.

“I don’t consider this stalking. We go to the same school.” Clarke huffed, slightly annoyed at the constant teasing. She knew Raven was right though, this was basically stalking.

“Enough is enough, Clarke. It’s getting embarrassing.” Finn grumbled. Clarke’s friends nodded in agreeance. Clarke rolled her eyes and flipped him off, before turning towards to sketchbook to draw.

“Just remember I love you,” Raven said, a teasing yet guilty tone to her voice. Clarke looked up in confusion.

“What do yo-“ Clarke’s mouth went agape as Raven got up and walked towards Bellamy and his friends. Her heart was pounding slightly, and her breathing had become uneven. “What is she doing?” Clarke squealed, grabbing onto Wells’ arm tightly.

“Being Raven,” Jaspar replied, his voice playful and light.

Clarke’s heart stopped as she saw Bellamy laugh a little and look her way. She ducked her head behind Wells and groaned loudly. Before she knew it, Bellamy Blake was standing above her with an annoying smirk across his face. Clarke looked up and realized this was the first time she had been this close to him. He had thousands of freckles, dotting his golden skin like stardust. A small scar rested above his lip and Clarke began to wonder where it came from.

“May I join you, Princess.”


End file.
